Talk:Louise de La Vallière/@comment-5963735-20130518140608/@comment-27792997-20160219073707
Some may question why I think he has stockholm syndrome. Just follow me here. I am only going by what I know, mostly drawing from the anime, for that is the media format I am familiar with for this series. He is a quiet, unassuming character. These types are the easiest to cause to break and are the most likely to develop stockholm syndrome. He is then put into a new culture and way of life and is not trained for this change. This shocks the person psychologically, making them suseptable to any number of ways to break a person. Finally, he is physically beaten and verbally berated, often for the most minor offenses, or even for non-offenses. This tends to break a person, and the person is more likely to develop a bond with their torturer (lets be honest, Louise was doing nothing less than abuse and torture to poor Saito) to survive the trauma, however perverse that relationship may be. Also, during the first and most of the 2nd season, he really isnt that pervy. It isnt until the 3rd season, when he starts to notice the girls' affections for him, and, you know, puberty is hitting harder, that he becomes more pervy. One could attribute this to a psychological rebellion against his abusive master, and his falling in love with her, while oggling better choices both physically and emotionally, as a way of coping with the idea that he cannot make it back home, and the fact that he is stuck with someone who is cruel to him. Lastly, lets go over his options, in order of when their feelings became appearent. Siesta and him have a common ancestry. Siesta has a MUCH better body (and most likely face) than Louise. She would practically worship the ground he walks on, as he saved her. Kirche, well, she would rock his world at night, if you know what I mean. She has a rockin' bod, and a beautiful face. If he could lock her down to an exclusive relationship, she would be loyal, and the love would be very passionate. Big IF though. Henrietta would treat him as an equal. She would see him for who he was, rather than the title he holds. She has a very nice figure, is very attractive, and very loyal. She also believes in shared sacrifice, from what I have seen so far. Tabitha would fight alongside him willingly, treat him like he were a god amongst men, and help him with self actualization. She has a really beautiful, loyal personality (the best imo) and her body has a lot of potential. Plus, she is as cute as a button. Tifa would love him, treat him kindly, and honor him. She has the best body, and is really cute. The last person who has hinted at liking Saito (at least as far as I have gotten) is Julio. Before anyone gets upset, even though Saito wouldn't agree to marry him (as Saito has shown to be straight), I am including him for the sake of fairness and in keeping with the spirit of looking at all ppl who are eyeing up Saito. Julio would treat him like his prince charming. They are both skilled fighters, and he would honor him as an equal.